


Silessian Winter

by bigfatsalad



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Winter, one chapter before tragedy :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatsalad/pseuds/bigfatsalad
Summary: Winter. A time in which people come together to share the loving warmth between themselves. Winter is a time to be cozy with the people you appreciate and adore. Lewyn intends to make Silvia's first winter in Silesse one to remember.
Relationships: Levn | Lewyn/Silvia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Silessian Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect this fanfic to blow up, seeing as it's for an underrated ship from an old game, however, I still wanted to write it since these two have my heart. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy!

Winter. A time during which loving warmth is shared between people who adore and appreciate one another. Other seasons can’t hold a candle to how close-knit and festive everyone is during the winter. Blanketing snowfall and crackling fires only solidify the coziness between the folks tucked away in the comfort of their own homes. The same sentiment is shared across the world, Silesse included.

Winter during Silesse has to be the harshest anywhere across Jugdral. Not only is snow falling, but the winds are still blowing as strong as ever. Natural-born Silessians are used to the frigid weather, and therefore are already prepared for what is to come, however, not everyone in Silesse is able to brave the cold… 

“Brr! Lewynn, it’s freeezing out here!” the green-haired dancer shivered. “Why’d you bring me out here anyways?”

The bard just smiled cheekily at her. “My dear Silvia, patience. I figure you may need to get used to the cold, sometime or later.”

She pouted. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to get warm. “Not funny, Lewyn! B-but seriously, what’s this all about?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” He handed her his coat softly. “Here, I think you’ll need this more than me, seeing as you’re shivering quite heavily already.” 

“A-aren’t you going to get cold, though?”

“Nope, not at all. You see, _I_ am already used to this awful weather. You, on the other hand… I don’t want you to catch a cold, is all.”

Blushing, she took the coat. “I never took you to be such a gentleman, Lewyn,” she giggled. “You should try being like this more often, maybe I’ll fall head over heels for you.”

“I am gentlemanly enoug— You know what? I will ignore what you just said, only because you were being cute.” He shook his head teasingly, “Honestly though, we barely just left and you’re shivering already; I shouldn’t even be giving you my coat. I _did_ tell you that we’d be going out and you should dress warmer.” He sighed, “Alas, out of the kindness of my own heart, I will lend you my _lovely_ coat.”

“I didn’t think tha— Nevermind. Thank you, Lewyn,” she rolled her eyes as she cautiously bundled herself up in the oversized coat. The jacket looked unnatural and stiff on her: she could stand next to a baby penguin barely learning to waddle and one could never tell the difference. The thought alone caused amusement to dance across his face. 

“Better?”

“Yes, it’s much warmer in this. The cold isn’t biting as harshly, thankfully.”

“I’m glad. Let’s go then.”

\--------------

Lewyn can’t remember when exactly he fell in love with Silvia; if one had told him years ago that he loved Silvia of all people, well, he’d have called them crazy. He remembers when he thought of her as only a child with a meaningless crush on him, even if he wasn’t much older than her to begin with. However, as the years went on, he supposed, something about her… changed. She was no longer regarded as that annoying brat vying for his attention. Instead, she was now someone he held in deep adoration; he couldn’t imagine a life in which Silvia didn’t exist in. Which is why he asked for her hand in marriage as soon as Sigurd and friends had taken Thove castle. The battle was especially tough, and he did not want to live with the regret of never confessing, should something happen to either of them. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting her to say yes, but she did, to his pleasant surprise. Tears were not a part of the plan, but he supposes it couldn’t have been helped. Thinking about that bittersweet memory still brings a smile to his face. Lewyn knew he _had_ to do something special, for his first official winter with his love. He had to make this winter one to remember.

\--------------

On normal days, the town square wasn’t anything special. Just the regular stall-browsers, hagglers, and the occasional travelling merchant called it home. However, come winter time, the square becomes the center of festivity. Lights that shimmer like the stars get strung up on every stall and post. Some vendors sell holiday hats and scarves, while others are the reason a mouth-watering aroma floats around constantly. It’s quite a sight at night, so much so, a few aspiring artists use the fair as their muse.

Silessians like to call this merriment “The Winter Winds Festival.” People of all ages gather together in the town center to revel in the beauty of the season, together. Most often, young couples can be seen wandering the festival, holding each other close when the cold strikes especially harsh. No matter what, the Winter Winds Festival is sure to bring smiling memories.

*

“Come on!” Grasping Silvia’s hand, Lewyn ran. With a yelp and a stumble, the two almost found themselves flopped face-first into a sheet of snow.

“W-wait! Where are ya _even_ taking me? Slow down, Lewyn! We might slip!”

“It’s right up ahead, I couldn’t! Can you see it yet?”

“I can’t see _anything_ , Lewyn,” she snapped. “We’re going too fast and it’s too dark!”

“Fine, fine. We’ll stop, since we’re close enough, I suppose.” The pair slowed to a halt, resting on some blanketed rocks nearby. Lewyn wasn’t as out of breath as Silvia, and he couldn’t resist the chance to tease her about it with a smug smirk: “At least you’re warmer now.” Silvia flashed a glare at him that sent more chills down his spine than the actual cold. 

“This _better_ be worth it, for how much you made me _freeze_ out here!”

“Of course, of course. Here, look.” He turned and pointed towards a rectangular figure in the distance. “See that? That’s where we’re going.”

She got up from the rock she was leaning on and tip-toed to where Lewyn was standing. “That looks kinda like the town square, Lewyn,” Silvia squinted. Turning to Lewyn she asked, “Are we going to the town square?”

Lewyn flinched. He wasn’t expecting Silvia to guess correctly; he’d never taken her there before, and she never spoke about it before. _Damn that Tailtiu, she must’ve been the one who brought Silvi to the square,_ he thought. “Well, yeah,” he shrugged, “I don’t see the problem.”

“The town square? Really?” Silvia’s tone of voice dropped from being bubbly to disappointed. She sighed.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“Well, duh! Ya don’t just take a gal to a boring old square for her first winter with you, you know!”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Silvia?”

“Ugh, sometimes you’re as dense as a brick, Lewyn,” she said irritably. She took a breath, and continued speaking, this time more somberly. “I guess I was expecting something more… _exciting_ , for our first winter together.”

“Exciting?” His thoughts immediately went to the gutter. He coughed, “Erhm, well, that can come later.” Silvia raised an eyebrow at that comment. “Now, now, don’t count eggs before they hatch. Just you wait, this’ll be the greatest winter, I promise.” Lewyn embraced her. Although Silvia was smoldering, she couldn’t ignore the invite of a loving hug. Reluctantly, she hugged him back. They stayed like that for some time, not wanting to let the other go. Lewyn ran a hand along the back of her head, stroking her hair gently. “Now, don’t be upset. Especially at me.”

She let him go and gazed into his eyes. There was still a fire in her own eyes, but it was slowly diminishing with the cold. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, winked, and turned towards the town square, leaving Lewyn dazed.

“Ya coming, Lewyn?” Silvia teased.

Lewyn shook himself out of his daze. “Er, yes.” He rolled his eyes at her once he caught up. “I swear, sometimes it feels like you pout just for my attention. Give me your hand already. It won’t be bad. It’ll be magical even.”

“Well…. don’t mind me, hehe. Magic, huh?” Silvia beamed. “I might give it a chance then, even though I’ve seen magic plenty before.” She paused, a twinkle in her eyes. “It never stops being amazing, no matter how many times I see it, ya know. Now, show me some tricks, Mr. Magic Tome.” She nudged her shoulder against him. “I’m a bit bored now.”

He snorted. “Ha ha, very funny.” He paused, gazing at Silvia as they walked. “In all seriousness though, sharing this magic with you means so much to me.”

“Huh? Whaddya mean? It’s just a regular old tome isn’t it—”

“No, no, that’s not what I mean, love.” He sighed. “It’s hard to put into words what exactly I mean. You just have to see it, no, _experience_ it. The town square becomes something entirely new during this time of month, something… indescribable.” Lewyn smiled fondly. “Some of my greatest memories come from going to the square around this time of year.”

“Ooh, like? With how big you’re talking the square up, I’m kinda interested now.”

“Well, when I was younger, my mother would pester my father to take us to see the lights. We went regularly, up until my teens, where my father died and my mom became too busy to take me herself. I used to sneak out just to experience the festivity of the square once more.”

“How rebellious, Lewyn!” she giggled.

He chuckled. “Oh, if you think that’s bad, wait till you hear this. One time I got caught singing with the local bards, and so Annand was assigned to come with me every year after,” he smiled, “Let’s just say she was not very happy with me for a while. The only thing that made her feel better about the whole ordeal was bringing Erinys along too.”

“Ya know, sometimes I forget that you and Erinys knew each other ever since you guys were kids. I bet there’s some funny stories with that, but that’s for another time. Continue!” 

“Maybe I’ll share them with you, sometime. She _did_ eventually warm up to the idea, and she even started going by herself at times.” Lewyn sighed. “Sometimes, it felt like we were truly a family. Not a prince and his retainers, but just regular people enjoying the season. Maybe even more of a family than my father and mother, at times.”

“Lewyn… You don’t have to—”

“It’s okay. _I’m_ okay. I’m done lamenting already.” He squeezed her hand. “Don’t worry about me. I may no longer have Annand here to watch over me, but I still have you, and everyone else, too.” He glanced at her, a wistful look in his eyes. “Silvia, you’re all I need right now. It’s why I _must_ show the place that made so many special memories for me. Because, I want to cherish every moment I have with you now, by making many more memories with you.”

She stopped walking and stared at Lewyn; her hand still in his. He stared back, unrelenting. “D-don’t get so sappy, Lewyn; I might cry!” She looked away, flushed. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so serious.”

“Haha, I’m sorry. I just needed to tell you the truth, love. Come now, we’re almost to the gate. Get ready to be dazzled.”

\--------------

Shining, shimmering, dazzling. Glimmering, magical, magnificent. Beautiful, blinding, graceful. Any of these words could be dropped out of a gaping mouth, or even out of a person who’d experienced the festival before. No matter how many times the lights at the Winter Winds Festival are seen, the impact never changes; it was as if an actual spell protected the sanctity of the festival and its lights, year after year.

\--------------

“The lights look as beautiful as I remember them.”

“Wait, so you’re saying they look like this _every_ year! They should do this every _day,_ Lewyn!” Silvia exclaimed.

“While I do admit that I’d like to see these lights every day, I’m sure it’d be a hassle to light each individual light every day. It’s already a hell of a lot of work to light it for a whole week.”

“I suppose so. Even then, you weren’t lying to me. My eyes were actually blinded by the lights; I thought that I had gone to the great beyond for a sec!”  
  


“Think of it as being reborn, then.” Walking ahead of her, he spread his arms out in an attempt to be grandiose. “Welcome to the Winter Winds Festival, my dear Silvi!”

\--------------

Her eyes twinkled as she looked around. Everyone looked so happy, as if there was no struggle to be had. Old and young, alike, smiled as if they hadn’t lost someone in the wars. Couples bought and shared cups of hot chocolate with grins. Not to mention how wide her lover’s smile was as he showed her his favorite places to go during the festival; he hadn’t smiled that big in ages. Her heart struggled to understand how the lights had such a profound effect on everyone. Bad things were going on, and yet, everyone here relishes in joy. Who was she to take that away from him? She loved him too much to do that.

And so, she smiled when he smiled because he was finally enjoying himself. She laughed when he laughed because he finally let go of his grief. She sang when he sang so he could remember old memories, and make newer ones. She danced when he danced, to find a way to be as merry as everyone else. And soon, pretending became her reality.

She smiled, even if Lewyn cracked a dumb joke. She laughed because when he sipped some hot chocolate, a small mustache formed on his upper lip. She carried on his singing when he needed a break from it. And finally, she danced for the people to the tunes of the local bards. In turn, she learned to let go of herself, even for tonight, in the warmth of the Winter Winds Festival.

\--------------

“Lewyn!” Silvia breathed. “I… I can’t. No more!”

He continued trying to pull her to the dance square. “Oh come on, the dancer can’t dance anymore? Did you have too much hot chocolate, again?”

“Hey, just because I dance for a living, doesn’t mean I can do it forever! And no, I didn’t have too much hot chocolate; not enough, actually.”

“I’ll get you some more afterwards then. Besides, what if I asked kindly, and,” winking, he added “in _private_?”

She gasped, blushing. “Lewyn!”

He snickered. “Gotcha.” He pulled her up out of her seat, walking her over to the dance square. “You let your guard down, love.”

She pouted, but ultimately relented. “Fine. But you owe me _big_ time, Lewyn!”

“Of course, Silvi. Just this one dance, and I’ll take you home, with hot chocolate in hand. Hell, I’ll even carry you back if you can’t walk anymore.”

She nodded, yawning. “Mmm, sounds good.” She laid her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms against his neck. His heart quickened, and he was sure she could hear it. “I look forward to you complaining on the way back.”

“Hmph, you’re lucky this last song is a slow song; you wouldn’t last very long with a faster one. And— my offer only stands if you aren’t able to.”

“Whatever, let’s just dance, Lewyn,” she drawled. He nodded curtly, as the song began to play. 

Gentle woodwinds whistled as drums softly rumbled. Various stringed instruments buzzed and binged, forming the melody. Many other couples were swaying along with them, but it felt like they were the only ones in the world, the music their own personal soundtrack. Time was at a stand-still, as the two danced with the shining yellow lights as their backdrop.

*

“Ugh, it’s too bad you’re not awake right now. You know me so well; As you said, I would really like to complain right now. You’re heavier than you look, Silvi.” Lewyn grunted. Silvia just snored, knocked out cold on his back. “The song barely ended and then you decided to go ahead and sleep. This would be easier if I hadn't promised you hot chocolate, by the way.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. Maybe I forced you to do a lot tonight. I just wanted you to have fun and breathe in the festivities. In the process, I made you work a little too hard, and I’m sorry about it.” He paused, shifting her weight onto another shoulder. “Now I’ve gotta carry you all the way back to the castle, with hot— scratch that. _Cold_ chocolate, now, in hand. My problem, not yours. I’ll let you rest all you want tomorrow. Hell, I’ll even make you breakfast in bed, even though I am an atrocious cook, to make up for it. It’s the thought that counts though, right, Silvi?”

She snored, leaving Lewyn to reflect in silence. “I just realized how awkward it feels to talk and not have anyone listen. I used to think that just talking to myself was perfectly acceptable, however… it doesn’t feel the same anymore. I’d hope you’re actually awake, listening, but your snores tell me otherwise.” He paused, listening. _Snoreeee_. “Nope, you’re still dead asleep. Hmph, well. I hope you’re not cold. I’ll get you into a warm bed soon.” He gave a kiss to her hand as he continued to trudge through the snow, back to the castle.

\--------------

Birds chirped outside the window. Curtains smothered the sunlight from ever entering the room effectively. The bed sheets ruffled with the slight groaning stretch of the occupant. She turned to wrap an arm around where her husband would be, only to be greeted with cold emptiness. Silvia snapped her eyes open, worry crawling its way through her brain. She sat up in bed, flushed; her eyes were grounded to Lewyn’s side, struggling to understand why he wasn’t there.

\--------------

Lewyn had to wake up early that morning, even though he was deathly sore from the previous night; he wasn’t exactly the most physically strongest man, after all. Carrying his poor wife back home proved to be much more taxing than he had originally thought it to be. Sizzling over the fire were some pan-fried eggs, along with some slices of bacon and fried rice. They weren’t exactly gourmet-prepared, but it was what Lewyn could cook up comfortably and deliciously. His average breakfast would have to suffice, for now, at least until he could learn proper cheffery on his own time. 

The wafting aroma of breakfast travelled throughout the castle, even drawing out a few of his comrades. He had to tragically decline them a taste, saying, “Look, I love you and all, but this special treat is for Silvi. Bug off for a bit, actual breakfast will be served a bit later.” Some gave him a dirty look as they went back to their quarters, others scoffed as they went further into the castle, some few even gave an ‘aww’ and smiled away. He ignored them and continued preparing, humming a simple tune as he did.

“Ahem,” someone tapped on his shoulder.

“Hmm?” he didn’t turn to look at who tapped him; his breakfast-in-bed was almost ready! “I’m only cooking for one, so do you mind letting me be? I'm almost done here so… don’t mind me.”

“Fine,” the voice, female, pouted. “I guess I’ll just go back to our room while you eat your breakfast for _one_.” They started walking away as they said pettily, “I hope you enjoy it.”

“Why, thank y—Wait!” Lewyn snapped his head back to see two green twin tails bobbing back the way they came. _Silvia!_ Lewyn cursed himself mentally. “W-wait! This isn’t what it seems like, you! Ugh, listen to me!” She continued walking away, an air of defiance about her.

Lewyn turned his attention back to the breakfast. It wasn’t exactly done yet, but it was close enough. He hastily served it onto a plate, and as cautiously as he could, made chase. _Crap, crap, crap!_

*

A rap at the bedchamber door. No response from the inside, but she had said she’d be going back in here. Lewyn cautiously peeked into the room, plate in hand. She was sat on the bed, her back facing the door. The curtains were now drawn back, allowing the bright, morning sunlight to flood into the room. The light made her hair shine an even brighter green, as spring grass.

“Silvi?” He asked, stepping into the room. No response. “Look, I know you can hear me, my love, but you’ve got this all wrong!” He placed the breakfast on a bedside table as he inched closer to her. “Can’t you at least look at me?”

“You ate quick.”

“Well, no. The breakfast I made wasn’t for me.”

“I see.” Her tone deflated. “Who is it for then?”

“Well, you see, it was supposed to be a surprise, for you?”

She turned around, eyes widened. “W-what?”

“I, well, I wanted to do something special for you this morning, since you knocked out. I figured it’d be the least I could do, for how hard you pushed yourself yesterday.”

“I…!” Silvia looked down at her hands. “Wow, I am a fool, aren’t I? I… I am sorry, Lewyn. I completely misunderstood, especially since you weren’t here this morning when I woke up. And you put in all this effort for me, while I…” 

“Hey,” Lewyn stretched out his arms, “come here.” Silvia looked up at his invitation, and shuffled across the sheets into it. They held each other tight, silent. He finally spoke, breaking it. “Did you see the cup of hot chocolate on the table?”

She nodded against him slowly. “I saw. It’s cold though.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to drink it, Silvi. I brought it along anyways though. The thought counts, right?”

“Mhm. Last night was fun. I sorely underestimated it, but that’s alright. Next year, I won’t make the same mistake. Promise.” She pushed him away softly, moving towards the bedside table. “I should probably eat that breakfast you made me then, right? Before it gets as cold as that ‘hot’ chocolate,” she giggled.

“Wait up a moment, Silvia!”

“Hmm?” she turned to him again. “What’s u— umpf!” Lewyn pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Her eyes, widened with shock, slowly fluttered to a comfortable close. When he left her sweet lips, he was satisfied with what he saw: a shook Silvia. 

“W-what,” she blushed, “was that for?”

“I've been feeling a bit lovey-dovey, lately.” Lewyn smirked at her as he rose from the bed. “You know I don’t put in more effort than I must. I ask that you forgive my cooking, and enjoy it, please, Silvia.”

“Of course. Where are you going, Lewyn?”

“There’s a war council meeting today, and they _must_ simply require my presence.”

“Ah, I see. Well, hmm. I love you, Lewyn.”

“I love you too. My heart, my soul, my sweet Silvia.”

“I wouldn’t mind having you pamper me like this all the time, though.”

“Hmm,” Lewyn chuckled. “I find myself not minding it as much as I should.”

“This life of ours Lewyn… I look forward to us being together, for every single winter after winter. At least, until the end.”

“As do I. Let’s not let this war take us away, okay?”

“Mm. As long as I’m with you, I can survive any attack.”

“Heh, okay, Ms. Invincible.” He patted her head as he went to leave.“Eat that breakfast, or else it’ll actually get cold now. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Mhm, sounds good. Seeya, Lewyn.” She blew a kiss to him as he left. As he walked away, the warm feeling in his chest did not dissipate. Neither did it for Silvia; it was the string of fate that bound the two together during the harsh Silessian winter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Christmas, but it got pushed back to Valentine's, and then pushed back to become an early birthday gift for my birthday (March 27th, whoop!). I am truly sorry it took so long to post this, but I had to finish up my MYP Personal Project and things just got hectic from there. Writing the report and finishing up my product (a book), I was very burnt out of writing. With COVID-19 though, I've got plenty of time now to write, so expect there to be more updates. Thank you very much for reading my fan fictions, even though they're pretty mediocre. Stay safe out there!
> 
> (I'll be re-writing a few chapters of 'Waiting for Nothing' so stay tuned!)


End file.
